


Especial

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por mucho que papá le estuviera metiendo prisa, Ziva se tomó su tiempo para escoger. Quería disfrutar al máximo aquel día con él y elegir la mejor de todas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Especial

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633042) by [Metuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka)



—Vamos, Ziva. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Estoy ocupado, tenemos que irnos.  
—Pero…  
—Escoge una cualquiera, la que tú quieras.

Ziva frunció el ceño, bufó y alzó la vista para mirar a su padre. Para una vez que decidía sacarla de compras de pronto le entraban las prisas. Ziva no se lo decía, pero estaba siendo lenta a propósito. Quería disfrutar del momento, de su presencia en casa y de su compañía. El héroe había vuelto a su hogar aunque pronto tendría que marcharse de nuevo. Pero mientras estuviese a su lado, Ziva intentaría estar junto a él el máximo tiempo posible y tirarle de la lengua para que le hablase de sus misiones secretas.

Podría haberle dicho a Ari que le echase una mano, él entendía mucho más del tema, pero la había escogido a ella. Durante el desayuno había entrado en la cocina, la había mirado y le había dicho “tengo que comprar unas cosas, te vienes conmigo”. Ziva había desayunado a toda velocidad y se había puesto de calle más rápido que un relámpago. Antes de que papá terminase de hojear el periódico, ella ya le estaba esperando hasta con el abrigo y la bufanda.

—No puede ser una cualquiera—protestó—. Esto es importante, papá. La vas a usar en algo serio, ¿verdad?

Eli asintió.

—En el trabajo.  
—Entonces no puede ser una cualquiera. Tiene que ser una especial. Una que nos guste a los dos. ¿Por qué no la escogemos juntos?

Eli resopló y se pasó una mano por el pelo con impaciencia. Ziva le sonrió y consiguió ablandarle lo bastante como para que prestase atención al enorme muestrario. Había tantas. Algunas le parecían vulgares, aburridas o poco prácticas, pero otras eran verdaderas obras de arte. Dejó que sus ojos pasasen por todas ellas y al final terminó tomando una y enseñándosela a su padre.

—¿Esta? Esta me gusta.

Eli la cogió y la calibró. A Ziva le encantaba ver cómo papá la columpiaba en su dedo como si fuera un balancín. Era el modo de comprobar que tenía los pesos bien equilibrados, que podría lanzársela a alguien en un momento dado y no erraría el tiro. Satisfecho con la elección de Ziva, inclinó la cabeza, cerró la navaja y la dejó sobre el mostrador.

—Nos quedamos esta.

Ziva salió de la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Papá se había quedado justo con la navaja de muelles que ella había escogido. Era una preciosidad y seguro que le sería muy útil en su trabajo. Se colocó bien la bufanda, le dio la mano y se dijo que ella se compraría una igual cuando fuera mayor.

—Es bonita, ¿verdad?—dijo Eli de pronto. Ziva asintió con vehemencia.  
—Mucho. Me encanta.

Su padre sonrió, se detuvo y se agachó para poder mirarla de frente a los ojos. Le caló el gorrito y al volver la mano a su sitio, Ziva se fijó en que llevaba el paquete de la navaja. Magia. O más bien habilidad, pero le gustaba seguir pensando que su papá era mago.

—Toda tuya, Ziva.  
—Pero… ¿por qué?  
—Ya eres una chica grande, necesitas tener algo con lo que protegerte.  
—¡Gracias!

Le dio un fuerte abrazo y le besó la mejilla. Su padre no tardó en incorporarse y volver a caminar. Estaba serio, pero le brillaban los ojos como si todavía sonriera. Ziva le dio la mano de nuevo y fue el resto del trayecto a casa dando saltitos. Papá le había comprado su primera navaja. Se sentía la niña más especial del mundo.


End file.
